Victor & Pierre: Bunglers in Crime
by Steffie1
Summary: Crossover with Victor & Hugo. While trying to steal from a museum, Gaston and Pierre met the criminals of Naughtiness International...


Hello everyone; and welcome to a brand-new Duckula fan-fic. This story is a Duckula/ Victor & Hugo crossover.

This is my very first time having a crack at our favourite French Crooks, so please forgive me ^^;

Characters (c) Cosgrove Hall Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Victor & Pierre: Bunglers in Crime

It was a fine night in Paris, France. A new museum had opened that day; and it was a crowd-pleaser. The main event was the unveiling of two new archeological findings. One was a hunk of platinum that was shaped like an egg. The other was a hunk of emerald that was also shaped like an egg. They were called the Platinum Egg and the Emerald Egg; and they had caught the eyes of the client of Naughtiness International and two infamous French criminals called Gaston and Pierre.

Two figures dressed in black catsuits (which even covered their entire head. It only had two peepholes for one to see through) tiptoed as quietly as they could as tried to approach the museum's front window. The tall and thin figure gestured that he hoped his short companion had clipped the wires of the alarm system.  
"My dear Gaston, are you feeling alright?" the short fowl exclaimed loudly.  
"Ambaseele!" Gaston grumbled as he shut his partner's beak shut.  
"But, mah dear Gaston"  
"Pierre, did you clip the wires for the alarm"  
"Yes, Gaston"  
"..." Gaston waited for the shorter crook to state his infamous, "Yes and no, but mainly no". Yet, it never happened. Did his companion finally do his part of the plan exactly as he told him to? If that's the case, then nothing could go wrong! Gaston patted Pierre on his back, which confused the poor fowl. After Gaston opened the window, both crooks crawled inside.

While the fowls tip-toed through the dark museum, another duo of crooks clad in black catsuits(which even covered their entire head. It only had two peepholes for one to see through) tip-toed through the museum from the other side.  
"Very soon, the Elatinum Pegg shall be ours. Then Monsieur Crumhorn will be to pay us handsomely." Victor chuckled quietly to himself.  
"Platinum Egg"  
"That is what I said."

Gaston and Pierre stopped in their tracks the moment they noticed the Emerald Egg. They were about to grab hold of it, when they noticed two small black-clad hands grab hold of the Platinum Egg. All four French criminals gasped in shock when they noticed one another. Before they could do anything further, they heard sirens as they police arrived.

"Oh dear!" Pierre and Hugo shuddered in fear as their partners made a mad dash out to direction they believed would be the best escape route. Pierre grabbed hold of the Emerald Egg and followed the tall figure he believed was Gaston. Hugo ran as fast as his little legs could take him as he followed the tall figure he believed was his brother Victor.

Pierre ran as fast as he could to catch up to his companion. He could've sworn that this wasn't where they've parked the Volkswagen Beetle, but he didn't think much of it. Maybe the boss decided that this route would be a better one to dodge the police? Pierre's confusion became worse when he climbed into an unfamiliar van with Gaston. Inside the van was a parrot he had never seen before.

"That was close! The egg, please." The tall figure gestured.  
"Here you go, my dear Gaston." Pierre smiled. The tall figure didn't register what his companion said.  
"You brain of a doorknob! This isn't the Elatinum Pegg Monsieur Crumhorn wanted! This is the Emerald Egg!" The tall figure scolded poor Pierre.  
"But my dear Gaston, you said we will to be stealing the Emerald Egg"  
"Gaston?!" The tall figure echoed as he removed Pierre's mask as he removed his own.

Victor and Pierre stared at each other with a shocked expression as Interpoll summed up their feelings perfectly.  
"Ack, where's me tablets?"

*Much later*

Gaston stared at the little man for quite awhile while he sat inside his Beetle; and back at the Platinum Egg he held in his hands. He could not believe what had happened. Their plan was fool-proof, yet this just had to happen!  
"Come Hugo, let us to be finding your brother and my friend"  
"Oui, Monsieur Gaston." Hugo agreed as the fowl started the car up and sped off into the horizon.

Meanwhile, Victor gritted his teeth in frustration as Pierre looked at him with a sheepish expression on his face.  
"You brain of a toaster! You were supposed to be driving into that street, not ram the van into this lamppost!" Victor scolded the poor man as he grabbed hold of his beret and beat him up with it.  
"But Victor, I am not being able to drive"  
"That makes the three of us that can't drive, then"  
"Shut up, Interpoll."

Hour went by, and the four men searched high and low for their partners. Victor and Gaton were both quite irritated with their new partner, and couldn't believe how similar they were to ther previous ones. They found each other eventually, and each took the egg they were looking for in the first place. They bid each other farewell, and went their separate way. They hoped this situation would never repeat itself ever again.

*Much later that day*

"Monsieur Crumhorn, we have the Platinum Egg right here." Victor miled proudly as he and his little brother stood inside Crumhorn's new hideout.  
"Excellent, you have finally brought the egg to me. Here's your reward." Crumhorn snapped his fingers and a young rat entered the room wth two giant sacks of money. What really unnerved the brothers would be the fact the rat looked as if he was hypnotized.  
"Thank you, Monsieur Crumhorn. We shall be on our way now. Goodbye." Victor waved goodbye; and dragged his little brother with him. The tall man didn't care if he was being rude back there. He had a strange feeling that maybe Crumhorn would brainwash him and his lttle brother for his latest scheme.

A Crumhorn chuckled in glee that his plan would soon bear fruit of his hard labour, I fear I must bid ye farewell.

Goodnight out there...whatever you are!

The End 


End file.
